kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Daiki Aomine/@comment-27990667-20160420224150/@comment-27990667-20160422145250
Flashback Momoi didn't know what to do. As she lay on her bed staring at the ceiling a sense of foreboding filled and flowed through her. Something was about to happen, something unpleasant. There was a caged monster on the loose, and she knew who its targets were. So she sat up, reached over, and picked up her phone. She called Akashi first. It seemed the most reasonable thing to do. He always knew the right thing to do in every situation. Surely, he would know what to do. Unfortunantely, he was "unavailable at the moment" the butler had informed her. A business trip. "But I will be sure to let him know you called when he gets back in." She called Midorima next. Second to Akashi, he was the most mature and level-headed out of the GOM. And she was hoping on all hope that being second in command to Akashi in Teiko had rubbed off a bit of Akashi's intelligence or wisdom on him. Instead all she got was an irritated -"It is 2:57 in the morning. I do not take kindly to being awoken so early. Do not ever call me again at this hour, nanadayo" - and a click as he hung up the phone. Murasakibara had answered the phone with a loud yawn and a sleepy, "Hello?" that let her know right off the bat that she wasn't getting through to him that night. Her presentiments were confirmed when, not even halfway through her first sentence, his snores vibrated through her phone. Kise had seemed geniunely interested in what she had to say. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to hear her over the constant squealing, screams, shrieks, and shouts from the fan-girls that followed him wherever he went. Plus, even though it was only 3 in the morning, he was at a photoshoot and had to keep excusing himself to take a photo. "Sorry," he apologized, everytime he came back on. She knew Kise was too kind to hang up on her, even though he probably hadn't heard a word she said so far. So she finally had to tell him that she would call him back. She hadn't called Kuroko or Kagami. She knew Aomine wouldn't go after them yet. He didn't really consider them on par with his skill level, plus as strong as Kagami was, Kagami worked best on a team. Aomine wanted to test his strength against individuals players who had the potential to keep up. Sighing, as she flopped back on the bed - tired and defeated - she let her eyes close and let sleep catch her as she fell into a deep sleep. She awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. "Hello?" She murmured sleepily, understanding how Midorima had felt to be awoken. "I did not intend to wake you," the voice said. "Go back to sleep. I'll call again later. When would be a suitable time for me to do so?" She sat up immediately hearing Akashi's familiar cool, crisp voice. It always amazed her these days how warm he sounded, compared to the stiff, distant tones his past self had used to speak in. "No, no," she said hurriedly. "Now is fine. It's okay." Akashi remained silent, patiently waiting for her to continue. She smiled. It was just like Akashi to know she was the type of person that needed a lot time of silence to compose a response. "It's about Aomine," she said at last. "He's...different now. He's not the same person that I used to know. And, I...I don't know...what's going on." A beat of silence pulsed through the air, before Akashi spoke. "It is not just Daiki. All of us are different now. None of us are the same people as we once were. Even you." Even me? She wondered. They talked about other things for awhile, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him about what had happened that night on the roof. Even when the other GOM called her back, she couldn't tell them about what had happened on the roof. Yet, they didn't need to know. They had all felt it. Something was about to hsppen, and they needed to be ready for it. But none of them knew that Aomine was the catalyst for this change. Present The air was thick with tension; eerily quiet as the two GOM member's presence suffocated the room. Everyone stared dumbfounded, as it slowly dawned on them that the Ace had actually just challenged the Captain to a match. Many had felt that Aomine's performance during the Jabberwock game was vastly underwhelming, while Akashi had stepped up and shown why he was the Captain of the GOM. Even Kise and Muradakibara had been more spectacular during that game than Aomine. Maybe Aomine was here to prove a point. To remind everyone who may have forgotten why he had been the Ace. Akashi cooly turned away, giving Aomine his back, reminding the Arrogant Ace that he was still the Captain and would be treated as such. Momoi worriedly peeked over Aomine's shoulder while Mibuchi, Nebuya, and Hayama nervously glanced at each other. Dribbing over calmly to the free throw line, Akashi bent his knees and released a perfect shot that swished through the net and bounced back to him. "Akashi!" Aomine shouted, demanding Akashi's attention. Everyone jumped while Akashi calmly took another shot. Aomine sneered. "I always knew you were a little brat. Yeah, you were the Captain, but we all knew you couldn't keep up with the rest of us. You just gave the orders and I did all the dirty work. Really miraculous," he clapped his hands mockingly. "That's why you flipped out, right? Because even you knew that you couldn't keep up with the rest of u--" "Enough." Akashi ordered, silencing the entire room with one word. Even Aomine went silent, and even though a smug smile stayed glued to his face a bit of concern flashed through his eyes. Had he gone too far? In reality, Akashi had been through a lot - with his demanding father, adeceased mother, and constant expectations on him to be perfect in everything he did. But it was too late to take back what he said now. "How dare you," Akashi continued, cutting an eye over his shoulder at Aomine. "You came here to what? Disrespect me because you didn't do as well as people expected you to, and now they're whispering behind your back? This is highly unlike you to care what others think." Akashi said, his eyes beginning to take on a tinge of gold as he turned to face Aomine. "Or perhaps it's not even that. Do you feel inferior to me? Could that be the cause of your resentment? I can see you've aquired a new ability," Akashi smirked, eyes flashing. "So, then, you've come here to humiliate me in my own domain?" The ball suddenly whipped by the side of Aomine's face -a hairbreadths length away from clipping the side of his ear- before bouncing off the wall behind him with a loud smack, and bouncing perfectly back into Akashi's hands. "I control everything. Including the ball. You will not win here. I promise you." And saying that, he turned his back on Aomine and began to walk away. (No problem!)